Noite no Deserto
by Adriana Snape
Summary: Severo Snape, também conhecido como Black Snake, é um frio pistoleiro que cruza o Mojave em busca de recompensas. E Comensais.Fic escrita para o Projeto FicWriters Estações  Frio.UA


**Noite no Deserto**

**FicWriters Estações – 02.Frio – Snape**

Severo Snape caminhava trôpego pelo Deserto de Mojave. A noite gélida entrava pela medula de seus ossos, transformando seu sangue em estrelas e sua respiração no frio afiado típico das noites no deserto.

"Lugar infernal. De dia, quente como a cozinha do capeta. À noite, frio como os pés de um defunto", ele pensou, enquanto puxava as rédeas de seu cavalo. O animal, exausto, seguia seu dono de cabeça baixa, uma pequena nuvem quente saindo de suas ventas negras.

Quando Snape avistou a grande rocha com forma de cabeça de lagarto, sentiu um alívio invadir seu peito arfante. O poço não devia estar longe, agora, e ele e Testrálio teriam alguma chance contra o deserto implacável.

O pistoleiro nem precisou incitar seu companheiro quadrúpede. Os cavalos são muito sensíveis à água, e o seu não era diferente. Logo, o grande animal negro ergueu a cabeça e bufou. Deixando-se montar, Testrálio levou o dono até a poça onde um pouco de água lamacenta aguardava para salvar-lhes a vida.

Um pouco antes de alcançar o poço, entretanto, o homem fez o cavalo parar e desceu. Ele ouvira vozes, que conversavam despreocupadamente ao redor de uma fogueira.

"Black Snake não pode ter nos seguido até aqui. Saímos muito rápido de Cedar City, ele não teve tempo de se preparar para partir. E só um louco entraria despreparado no Mojave!"

"Tá bom, Avery, mas cala a boca que eu quero dormir!" respondeu um vulto, embrenhado em um cobertor perto da fogueira.

Oculto pelas sombras, o pistoleiro torceu a boca em um riso amargo e tirou as pistolas do coldre. Ele sabia que, sozinho, não teria condição nenhuma de carregar os três fugitivos vivos até alguma cidade próxima, para pegar a recompensa. Felizmente, os cartazes diziam "Vivo ou morto", a frase preferida de Snape, ou Black Snake, como era mais conhecido.

Eliminar o bando conhecido como Comensais da Morte era uma tarefa de honra para Black Snake. Ele mal fazia questão do pagamento! E agora, depois de todo o frio que passara ao caminhar pelo deserto, o calor da pólvora aqueceria suas mãos enrijecidas.

O pistoleiro mirou cuidadosamente e fez um disparo certeiro. Ali adiante, um dos três Comensais tombou morto, sem sequer saber o que o havia atingido.

Seus dois colegas, entretanto, ergueram-se de chofre, alarmados com o barulho do tiro. Antes de qualquer resposta, Black Snake novamente atirou e fez mais uma vítima. Dois já foram. Mas o terceiro não se deixaria apanhar com tanta facilidade. O homem conhecido como Dolohov havia se escondido atrás da rocha da cabeça de lagarto, e agora Snape não poderia desentocá-lo sem se expor.

De repente, um detalhe chamou sua atenção. Ele seguia três homens, mas havia quatro cavalos ali...

Tudo se escureceu quando a pancada o atingiu. O solo rochoso do deserto veio ao encontro de sua cabeça com uma velocidade espantosa.

"Muito bem, Pé-de-urso! Já, já, esse renegado maldito acorda." Dizia uma voz conhecida.

Snape abriu os olhos lentamente e viu a horrível careta de seu raptor, aquele que o havia atingido com a coronha do rifle bem no lado direito da têmpora. Era um enorme apache. O pistoleiro suspirou, resignado: só um apache poderia ter chegado por trás dele sem ser ouvido. Não era vergonha nenhuma ser capturado por um índio, pois eles conhecem truques no deserto que até Satanás duvida.

Ao lado do índio, Dolohov escarnecia do prisioneiro.

"Então, não é tão corajoso sem suas armas, certo, V?"

O prisioneiro tentou se levantar, mas então percebeu que tinha as mãos e pés amarrados. Pedras arranhavam suas costas nuas, e ele sentiu-se indefeso como poucas vezes se sentira em toda a vida.

"Não, não vai levantar não!!" completou o bandido, ao ver o súbito medo que passou por um momento pelos olhos de Black Snake. "Seu destino está selado. Se você não congelar durante a noite do Mojave, amanhã as formigas vermelhas darão um jeito nessa sua carcaça fedorenta. Venha, Pé-de-urso! Vamos deixar Black Snake aí, porque ele tem muito em que pensar, muitas orações para fazer se quiser morrer com a consciência em paz."

Dolohov se foi, rindo, enquanto Snape pensava em muitos desaforos que gostaria de falar para ele, mas que não diria em voz alta para que o bandido não saboreasse o gostinho da vitória.

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo ficara desacordado. Mas pela posição da lua, não devia ser muito mais que meia noite... Como poderia suportar a madrugada no deserto, sem casaco, ou pior, sem sequer a camisa? O pistoleiro então se deu conta da gravidade da situação.

As estrelas se moviam vagamente no céu escuro de inverno, indicando a passagem do tempo. Snape há muito não sentia os dedos das mãos, que deveriam estar azuladas ou até enegrecidas pela ação das cordas e da temperatura. Seus mamilos, arrepiados ao máximo pelo frio do deserto, haviam se tornado pequenos e escuros pontos doloridos encravados no peito branco do pistoleiro.

Ele já tentara com toda força soltar as estacas que o prendiam ao chão. O solo ali era rochoso, as estacas não deveriam estar muito presas.

Mas estavam. Sem dúvida, o enorme apache fizera um bom serviço ao prendê-lo.

Quando dava tudo por perdido, quase inconsciente pelo torpor induzido pelas baixas temperaturas, Snape ouviu o barulho de patas que se aproximavam. Um bafo quente no rosto terminou de despertar suas sensações, levou-o a abrir os olhos s vislumbrar uma nesga de esperança.

"Testrálio! Dolohov não acabou com você!" Mais uma vez, o bafo morno do cavalo sobre seu rosto foi como um sopro de vida no corpo semi-congelado.

"Aqui, Testrálio, roa essas cordas! Salve seu dono, e eu lhe darei uma ração dupla de aveia!"

Mas o animal parecia não ter entendido. Ou talvez a oferta não fosse tentadora o suficiente. Ele se afastou uns passos e cheirou uma moita de capim ressecado que brotara ali perto.

"Testrálio! Venha aqui, seu monte de ossos inútil!"

Ironicamente, dessa vez o cavalo pareceu compreender. Deu um relincho curto e escavou o solo com as patas, indicando sua indignação com os protestos irados do dono. O animal ofendido deu as costas e rumou para o minúsculo poço no meio das pedras.

Sentindo o coração bater tão forte que parecia estar a ponto de sair do peito, Snape tentou mais uma vez, chamando o cavalo com a voz mais doce que sua garganta ressecada foi capaz de produzir.

"Testrálio... Você não quer que seu dono se acabe aqui, não é mesmo, amigão? Vamos, seja um bom menino! Quem foi que o defendeu daqueles rancheiros estúpidos que tentavam adestrar você com um porrete? O velho Black Snake aqui..." O cavalo parecia ligeiramente persuadido. Colocou seus olhos negros sobre o dono, deitado no chão, cujo queixo trêmulo impedia que as palavras se formassem adequadamente.

"E quem é que sempre coloca você em um estábulo quentinho no inverno e fresquinho no verão?" Nesse ponto, o animal se aproximou um pouco mais do cavaleiro.

"Vamos, corte esta cordinha aqui... apenas uma... Com seus dentes fortes, vai ser brincadeira de criança."

Testrálio se aproximou bastante do dono, cheirou a corda, lambeu o pulso do homem e ergueu o pescoço. Ele olhou para os lados e bufou, parecendo desapontado.

Black Snake estava tenso. Ele não agüentaria muito tempo mais naquela situação. Desesperado, ele voltou a se debater na vã tentativa de arrancar as estacas do solo, ou de quebrar a grossa corda que prendia seus pulsos e tornozelos. Mas qual... Tudo o que conseguia era esfolar a pele. Quanto mais se debatia, mais se feria. O frio era tanto que seus membros já não tinham sensibilidade alguma, e logo o sangue começou a escorrer pela corda que o atava.

Testrálio farejou interessado. Ele se aproximou novamente do dono, dessa vez com um olhar maroto e brincalhão.

"Ah, entendi. Você quer meu sangue, é?" perguntou Snape, perplexo.

Sem sentir nada além de uma leve aflição nos pulsos, o pistoleiro amarrado voltou a forçar as cordas, cada vez mais intensamente, até o momento em que seu animal lambeu suas feridas e, decidido, roeu a corda encharcada de sangue escurecido.

Com um dos braços já livre graças ao cavalo, Black Snake terminou de se soltar. Ele então se aproximou de Testrálio, sentindo um misto de ira e agradecimento, e muito, muito frio. O animal terminou de lamber o sangue que saía de suas feridas e o homem, em seguida, tirou uma nova camisa e um casaco do alforje que estava na sela.

"Dolohov estava tão certo da minha morte, que nem se deu ao trabalho de levar minhas coisas embora..." ele pensou. "Só minhas armas... Desarmado e com frio, acho que devo minha vida a você, amigão."

Satisfeito, o estranho cavalo relinchou. Depois que seu dono enchesse os cantis de água, ele já sabia o que os esperava. E juntos, cavalo e cavaleiro, voltaram para a trilha do terrível bandido.

Esta fic é uma amostra grátis do western que estou escrevendo, "Intriga em Hogsmeade City". Ou seja, é UA. O crossover entre HP e o velho oeste já está bem delineado na minha cabeça, mas não tenho certeza se a situação ficou clara para todos os leitores. Portanto, se vocês fizerem comments beeem legais, vou saber onde melhorar!


End file.
